FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a printed circuit board plug connector with a first contact bank, e.g. a multiple plug, disposed on a first printed circuit board and a second contact bank, e.g. a multiple connector, disposed in a second printed circuit board being perpendicular to the first printed circuit board, wherein:
a) the sides of the first contact bank are enclosed by a metal shielding element with pins being plugged into bores in the first printed circuit board; PA1 b) the shielding element is constructed with resilient contact elements being curved inward; PA1 c) the second contact bank is placed into an edge region of the second printed circuit board, protrudes at a longitudinal edge of the printed circuit board, and is enclosed by two metal shielding shells being plugged into bores of the second printed circuit board; and PA1 d) one shielding shell completely encloses the second contact bank at the upper surface or top of the second printed circuit board, with the exception of the plug-in area. PA1 a) first printed circuit board, and a second printed circuit board being perpendicular to the first printed circuit board and having opposite sides with upper and lower surfaces and an edge region with a longitudinal edge; PA1 b) a first contact bank such as a multiple plug being disposed on the first printed circuit board and having sides, and a second contact bank such as a multiple connector being disposed in the edge region and protruding at the longitudinal edge of the second printed circuit board, the second contact bank having a plug-in area and having a body with a lower surface and electrical connections protruding from the lower surface of the second printed circuit board; PA1 c) a metal shielding element being a rigid, rectangular, closed circumferential frame surrounding the sides of the first contact bank, the frame having longitudinal walls and transverse walls with inner surfaces, and circumferential metal sheets being feathered at narrow intervals and attached to the inner surfaces of the walls of the frame in the form of inwardly curved, resilient, inner contact elements; PA1 d) insert pins plugging the metal shielding element into bores formed in the first printed circuit board for attaching the metal shielding element to the first printed circuit board; PA1 e) two metal shielding shells enclosing the second contact bank, and insert pins plugging the shielding shells into bores formed in the second printed circuit board for attaching the shielding shells to the opposite sides of the second printed circuit board; PA1 f) one of the shielding shells completely enclosing the second contact bank on the upper surface of the second printed circuit board except for the plug-in area; and PA1 g) the other of the shielding shells being attached to the lower surface of the second printed circuit board and covering the lower surface of the second contact bank body including the electrical connections.
Such a plug connector is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE 38 34 182 A1.
Inadmissible emissions occur, among others reasons, due to an increase of the transmission rate of digital signals with conventional LF plug connectors. In order to prevent that kind of emissions or the penetration of interference signals, the plug connector parts need to be suitably shielded. With conventional LF plug connectors having a multiple plug and a multiple connector disposed on printed circuit boards being perpendicular to one another, the shielding of the plug connector parts is not always fully effective all around, i.e. sufficient shielding cannot be achieved.